


Bondage and Freedom

by PecsinPeril



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Mummification, Webbing, blowjob, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PecsinPeril/pseuds/PecsinPeril
Summary: It has been almost 10 years since the last human fell into the underground. All monsters have lost hope but could Asgore be the hero they were looking for?
Kudos: 2





	Bondage and Freedom

It was just another day in the underground. Another day that had passed without a single human soul falling down. Another day, the king thought with a sigh, that they would be trapped underground. It seemed that all of the monsters had lost hope of ever reaching the surface. But not the noble goat king, he thought with a confident smile as he dressed in his bulky armor. His twisted hope that the time was nearly here motivated him to keep living. “Just one more” he’d repeat through his mind as he went through his morning routine. Toward the end, he would check his mail to find a letter from a dear friend. A warm smile would appear on his lips as he read the contents:  
Dearest King,  
Oh goodie! It seems you are a kind soul to take the time to read my message! Hello there my lovely king!~ My bake sales have been failing lately and I plan on filing for bankruptcy soon. If it’s not too much trouble, I could use the support of a strong male to get me through this rough patch in my life journey over a cup of tea perhaps? Oh! And please be ready for a surprise ahuhu!~  
-Muffet X3  
The smile on his face had vanished as he made it to the end. It seemed even the economy was failing as well. But with his hope, he would shake the feeling of despair and press on. Perhaps he could get things going once again, he’d say as he began formulating a sort of proposal in his mind as he groomed his hair and walked out the door toward Muffet’s home. It was a cozy home in contrast to the scary dark cave that he purposely avoided because of childish fear. He really should have come here before it was too late. No, stop the negativity Asgore, he’d tell himself as he shook his head. There is still plenty of time to fix things he thought with the same hope as he confidently knocked on the door. There was a long pause as the king waited patiently twiddling his thumbs. When the door finally sprung open a lovely spider in dress and apron stood at the entrance, tea in two hands while the others added and mixed some ingredients in a bowl.   
“Oh, you came!” Muffet would exclaim as she waved him in. “Come now don’t be shy!” she’d say leading the king to a nice table adorned with ribbons that matched the ones that held up her hair.   
At first glance, they may have fooled someone, but upon closer look, the dust and tears would show from someone struggling to keep a home together. Much everything else was in the same or worse condition with dust and dirt all around the floor and cupboards and dishes piled high in the sink. The king would feel pity in his heart for Muffet and in his usual cheerfulness would try to give compassion to his people.   
“My” the king would say in his deep gentle voice “I can tell you run a mean business here! The cookies smell wonderful! Preposterous that you don’t have more customers!”   
“Yeah. It has been kind of slow” she’d say looking down. “But that will change soon” she would say in a low voice almost to herself.   
Asgore would hear however and perk an ear. “Oh? And why’s that?” Almost surprised Muffet would open her eyes wide dismissively waving a pair of hands.   
“Oh, it’s just me talking nonsense. Say-would you care for some free dessert? I don’t want this going to waste and would love to give this as a gift for coming all this way just to see me” she’d say, an innocent smile on her face.  
“Ah well yes I suppose cookies over discussion would be nice” he’d say with a gentle smile as the spider set down a plate of freshly baked cookies the smell surprisingly intoxicating considering the condition for the home.   
But what surprised him, even more, was when Muffet would stop what she was doing in the kitchen and proceeded to grab a cookie and wave it under his wide snout. The king’s eyes would follow in confusion though his mind was not as he watched Muffet take off her top right in front of him with another pair of hands! A deep blush appeared across his face at the sudden sexual display.   
“Wh-what is this Muffet? Please restore your clothing” he’d say as he tried turning away but found that he couldn't as he saw the feminine curves he had not seen for quite a while. He hadn’t noticed it before but as he started hyperventilating from his nervousness he took it more and more of the sweet scent in his wide nostrils. “Butterscotch?” he’d mutter recognized the sweet scent as his mind flooded with memories of Toriel.   
“Ahuhu, do you like them? I made them myself for my birthday. I’m legal now you know” she’d say with a seductive smile, still waving the pastry in front of the King’s maw that now watered.   
“Tori-“he’d say in an almost hypnotic state as he reached for a bite only to have it withdrawn at the last possible moment. “Oh no”, she says as she ground the cookie into crumbs and sprinkled them onto her breasts, “I appeared to have spilled it” she’d say with a devilish grin. Muffet has unleashed the monster inside the kind old king as the king then proceeded to tear off her top in one overpowered motion and began licking up the spilled crumbs over her plump breasts, grabbing hold in his large paws as he explored every area with his tongue. He licked and sniffed her like a feral animal that Muffet took delight as she slowly broke the king.   
“Mmm Gory, you’re all mine now, she said as she slid her hands over the king’s glossy breastplate armor.   
“Yes, Tori. I love you so much” he’d say in his delusional state as tears of happiness streamed down his face.   
“Now sweet dreams my handsome hubby” she’d say as she caressed the side of his face.   
Asgore would look confused but suddenly felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. He struggled to stay awake as he tried piecing together what was going on. Did she...drug me, he thought as he shook his head fighting to stay awake as his eyelids dropped.   
“It’ll be better if you don’t resist this my king” she cooed softly in one of his floppy ears as he finally succumbed, the goat king going limp in the chair.  
When the king came to, the area was much darker and cooler. The smell was damp and smelled of spider webs as he huffed realizing his mouth had been stuffed with something soft and squishy and wrapped in something of a similar texture. It held firm as he tried opening his maw to call for help, muffling him quite effectively as his deep moans reverberated in what he believed to be a cave upon observation of his surroundings.   
“Ahuhuhu” a voice would ring out as Asgore squirmed and struggled in his spider silk prison. “Mmm, what lovely prey we caught today,” she says caressing the king’s bound chest.   
The spider silk hugged his very sex quite nicely, outlining his bulging pecs, his well-defined abs sculpted from years of combat, and his bulging package that twitched occasionally upon struggle. His wide nostrils flared wildly like a primal alpha caught in a trap as he struggled against her demeaning touch.   
“I’m very sorry my king but this must be done” Muffet spoke in a now melancholy tone as she placed a hand on the king’s neck forming more of the strong spider silk and encircling it around the panicking male’s neck round and round skipping the horns, covering the eyes until finally, his wide flaring nostrils were then too covered. “You see my king. It has been far too long that we have been trapped under the barrier. The people have given up hope of ever reaching the surface” Muffet spoke caressing the king’s rapidly rising and falling chest as he struggled to find air to take in his muzzle shaking violently from side to side. “But you never have my king. Your SOUL full of hope, love, and compassion from what info Undyne has told me and from what I have observed will be enough to shatter the barrier” she’d say as she removed the damp silk covering his eyes, revealing widened eyes filled with tears. “There’s no need to be sad my king,” she said using one of her soft hands to dry the tears. “Soon you will be a hero. A hero who gave his life to save his people and gave them their freedom. Although you will not be there to see it you should feel proud”, she said as the mighty king’s struggles had become weaker from lack of oxygen. “That’s it my king. Give in to your fate” she would say as pressed her lips against the king’s covered in silk. Despite his impending death, Asgore felt a feeling he hadn’t in a while. This sexual energy building inside of him as he was about to die. He needed to cum! The goat king grunted as he bucked his hips, humping Muffet. “Oh my, she would say as she felt the sizable bulge grind against her. Well, I suppose it is the least I can do for my king” she would say as she freed only the throbbing bulge and a girthy cock stood on end.   
“Mmmmrgh” the king would beg as he was running out of air and time. Muffet nodded and quickly got to work, taking in the cock dripping with precum into her mouth and allowing the king to fuck her. Asgore began slowly at first savoring the wet and warm mouth around his cock. Oh Tori, if only I could have seen you once more, he’d think to himself. He began to imagine his beautiful ex-wife and the time they had shared together. But. But I can make things right again Tori, he would think as his cock throbbed with each thrust. I will pay for my sins and give myself to you and everyone else so you can live happily. I will give...my life, he would think in his mind as he gave a final pound that burst with his seed before going limp in the silk prison, his eyes glazed and staring at the cave stalactites. After Muffet made sure to clean up every drop she tore off the silk and hugged the deceased king who had a smile on his damp face. Tears of her own began filling Muffet’s eyes as her shoulders heaved. A figure stepped out of the shadows of a female piscine in armor. “It had to be done Muffet” Undyne spoke with dried tears on her face.  
“I know” she’d say as the two hugged.  
“AGGGGHHHHH” the king boomed as he woke up with a start.  
“Honey, what’s wrong?” Toriel would say as she rolled around and hugged the naked goat king under the covers.   
“Ah um it is nothing my sweet Tori” he’d say as he turned around facing her, his horror almost melting immediately as he saw her face. “I love you Tori” he’d say as he stroked the side of her face with a warm smile.  
“I love you too my silly goat husband” she’d say as she leaned in closer for a kiss that Asgore greatly accepted as he leapt on her playfully giving her kisses down her neck and nuzzles like the nose nuzzle champ he was. There is no purpose in thinking about what may have been. Rather, it was far greater to just live in the present and appreciate what they had, he would think to himself as he made love to Toriel.

-END


End file.
